


WARFRAME: Battle of the Tennos

by DarkOrokin41859



Category: Warframe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOrokin41859/pseuds/DarkOrokin41859
Summary: Levatain the Tenno must discover his secrets and true power with his Warframe! Can he defeat the Grinners? READ ON AN SEE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first try at a fanfic ok? WARNING ITS GOT A LOT OF BLUD AND VIOLENS and some sexy timez lol! ;D Thx to ShadowedUmbreon for showing me Warframe! I hope you all like the story!

WARFRAME: Battle of the Tennos

CHAP 1: THE RETURN OF LEVATAIN

It was a dark day in space and there was a dark guy on a dark ship which was dar because the lights were off. The dark guy was a Tenno and his name was Levatain. He was kinda like Excaliber except he was all red and black and his sord was a lot cooler and on fire. He was in a robot thing called a warframe and he was going to earth to kill grinners.

“Levatain you have to kill 60 grinners to beet the mission” saif Lotus who was Levatain’s mom.

“Ok” said Levtain and he went.

The place on Earth was a forest except there were a lot of wierd green machines around from the grinners and there was Frontier Lancers on petrol. Levatain took out his Supra Vandal which was like a gattling gun except it didnt have the spinny thing and was smaller and shooted at the Grinners.

“AAAAAAAAA WHAT DA F*CK?!” they scremed as they died. Then Levatain took out his sord and slashed them and they daied.

“Looks like your not grinning anymore lol” sad Levatainn and he went foraward. There was a big base area with a lota doors and there was an ARSON EXIMUS.

“Thats an Arson Eximus” said Lotus “If he sees you he’ll shoot a burnin ring of fire (AN: its a song lol!)”

“Ok I’ll have to be stealthy instead” said Lavatein and he sneaked up behind the Arson Eximus. When he got there he took out his sword and stabbed him in the back. “Now you’re an EX-EXIMUS lololololol”

When he had killed 60 grinners with his ninja skillz he went back to the ship……………. BUT THEN SUDDENLY CAPTAIN VORE!!!

“MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR WARFRAME IS MINE” EVILED VOre. Levatain tried to shoot him, but the bullets bounced right of his shield! Vore stuck a wierd machine called the Ascaris onto Levatain’s leg. It really hurt. “This is an ascaris said Vore. “Soon it will TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR WARFRAME!!!”

“VORE YOU B*TCH! I’LL STOP YOU!” yelled Levatain herocilally. Vore went away on his jetpack.

AN: How will Levatein stop Vore?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME LOL! PLZ REVIEW THX!!!!


	2. CHAP 2: Garuda and Eudico are sexy gurls lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chap is in Fortuna and it has sopme sexing in it so DONT LOOK KIDS! THX TO SHAdowedUmbreon for showing me Garuda she's rly hot lol! ;D

Over on Venus, Garuda was in Fortuna. She had long crimson hair like a bloody waterfall of gore and violens and her warframe had HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE claws like Freddy Cougar. Then there was also a robot girl named Eudico who was a normal girl but she had a robot head. There were other people with robot heads and they were working with hammers and singing an AWESOME song.

“Cold, the wind and water flowing  
Hard, the land we call our home  
Push to keep the dark from coming  
Feel the weight of what we owe  
This, the song of sons and daughters  
Hide the heart of who we are  
Making peace to build our future  
Strong, united, working till we fall  
And we all lift  
And we’re all adrift  
Together  
Together  
Through the cold mist  
Till we’re lifeless  
Together  
Together”  
(AN: I dont own the lyrics to that song.)

“Hi Eudico” said Garuda.

“Hi Garuda” said Eudico. 

They looked up at a screen. Neff was on it with his ugly racoon face. He had a mustach like V for Vendeta only it wasnt as cool.

“IF YOU DINT KEEP WORKING I WILL TAKE YOUR ORGANS” evilled Neff.

“This is why I broke up with him” said Eudico. “Also his man thingy was small and robot like an iphone plug.”

“Ew” said Garuda “You’re too sexy for Neff anyway even though your robot head is wierd” she said cuz she was bi.

“Your sexy two” Said Eudico cause she was bi two (rofl!) She looked into Garuda’s scarlet eyes that were full of sadistic bloodlust but not too much cuz she’s a good guy and which she had because she wasn’t in her Warframe. Garuda looked back into Eudico’s face that didn’t have any eyes because robot. “We should sex tonight”

“Yeah. Let’s go to my room” Garuda sad because it was night already. She went and Eudico came. They went on the bed and Garuda took of Eudico’s armor and kissed her while touching her boobies. Eudico pulled of Garuda’s skintight red and black suit with blood splatter on it so she was naked. They started touching eachothers girl thingys and it was getting really hot when suddenly…………………………

“NO SEXING ALOUD YOU WILL DIE NOW” A BUNChof Moas smashed through the wall and started shooting everwhere with theirj lasers. Garuda got up even though she was nakes. She was too fat for the lasers so she doged them easily and ninjaed a bunch of them in the face even though they were robots that didnt have faces but not like Eudico. Eudico took out a machine gun and shot a bunch of Moas like RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR and her and Garuda fought them back even though they were naked and it was really hot lol!

Soon all the Moas were broken on the floor and Garuda and Eudico put their clothes back on except for Garuda who got into her Warframe with the big claws.

“Who sent the Moas?” She asked.

“Neff would neffer (lololololilol!) send Moas into Fortuna! Unless………”

AN: WHAT’S THE SECRET?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!


End file.
